Misadventurous Mist
by Red-Miko
Summary: When Kagome turned 17.She was stronger than some regular school girl when she was 15.She defeated Naraku with her arrow.The jewel finally complete.Inuyasha chooses Kikyo,and she goes home.Something terrible happens.She got pregnanat.3 years later.Who know
1. The Past Hunts Her Every Thought

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Misadventurous Mist Chp.1"The Past Hunts Her Every Thought"

_Kagome sat in her seat.Tapping her feet,and looking at the clock on the wall.She thought"Come on...I know something bad is going on in the Fedual Era"_

_The Principal announced"And Last but not least...our best student here...Kagome Ava Higrashi!"Kagome stood up,and walked up to the stage.Kagome bowed lightly,and took her diploma,and slide her string on her hat to the left.Kagome walked over beside Hojo.Hojo had said nothing to her all day.He only looked her up,and down.Eyes full of lust.He was creeping her out.Kagome smiled,and waved at her mother,and brother.The Principal clapped"Give these students a well deserved hand,and a blessing for getting out of school"People cheered,and whooed.The graduated students began to walk off the stage.Kagome ran up to her mother,and brother.The sky seemed gloomy.Kagome hugged her mother.Hataru smiled"Congrats dear"Kagome smiled"Thanks Mom"Souta smiled"Great job,sis!"Kagome smiled"Thanks...I've got to get back"Hataru sighed"Alright Kagome...see you when you get back"Kagome took her graduation suite off,and gave it to her mother.Underneath she wore a black jeans,and a black tank top with a hood.Kagome smiled"See you guys when I get back"Kagome ran off the school property,and to her shrine.The sky rumbled.Kagome ran into the well house,and jumped into the well._

_**Fedual Era**_

_Kagome ran down the hill to Kaede's hut.She ran inside.She saw a crying Shippo,a growling Kilala,and Kaede on the ground motionless.Kagome ran over"What happened"Kaede had a gash by her heart.Shippo cried"She's dead!"Kagome gasped"H...how!Where are the other"A loud crash was heard.Kagome grabbed her arrow.A demon appeared at the doorway.Kagome aimed two arrows at it and shot.Kagome was 17,and a much more powerful.Inuyasha ran in threw the doorway"Naraku's created war!Let's go!"Kagome stood up"Stay here Shippo,and Kilala...protect Shippo"Kagome ran out.Rain was pouring.She just noticed Inuyasha was soaked"Where's the others!"Inuyasha grabbed her hand,and yelled"Get on my back!"Kagome nodded.Kagome got on his back,and he began to run._

_**Battle Sight**_

_Inuyasha stopped.Miroku yelled"Inuyasha!Naraku's really strong!"Inuyasha spat letting Kagome down"Not strong enough!"Kagome ran beside Sango"How are you so far?"Sango wiped blood off her cheek"Never been better"Kagome laughed"Let's do this!"A demon came toward Kagome.Kagome took her dagger out her pocket,and threw it at the demons neck,and kicked the one behind her.Sango smirked"You've gotten a whole lot better at battles"Kagome smirked"Thanks"Kagome did a back bend as a demons sword flew over her.Kagome turned that back bend into a back flip.Hitting the demon in the nose and chin.When she was on her feet she shot and arrow at the demon that was attacking her.Inuyasha,and Miroku were battling Naraku.They both look badly beatened.Kagome ran over to the demon that had her knife.Kagome wipped the blood off.She heard Inuyasha yell"Kagome look out!!"_

_Kagome smirked then ducked,and turned around.A serpent demon was behind her.He hissed"Naraku wants almost every demon after you,Kagome is it?"Kagome frowed"Die"_

_Kagome jabbed an arrow into his heart,and cut his head off with her knife.Kagome ran over to Sango and helped her up.She had fell back when a demon swung at her.Kagome asked"Sango are you alright...you seem out of it"Sango sighed"I'm exhausted...we've been fighting since you left at dawn for your school graduation"Kagome patted Sango on the back softly"It'll be over before you know it,Sango"Sango sighed"that's what you think"Kagome and Sango heard Mrioku,and Inuyasha cry out in pain.They turned around.Kagome screamed"Inuyasha!!"Sango cried out"Miroku!!"_

_A tantegule went threw Inuyasha,and Miroku.Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and cut the tentacle off.As well for Miroku.She told Sango to stay with a gesture.Naraku laughed"Time for you to die,Kagome!"Kagome's eyes went gold.She had tears falling"Inuyasha wake up!"Inuyasha coughed up some blood.Kagome stood up"Why are you so afraid of me to be alive all the sudden!?"Naraku didn't respond.Naraku chraged at least 10 tentacles at her.Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Watch out!"Kagome did a backflip out the way,and she aimed 1 single arrow"Die!Die!Die!You've hurt everyone for the last time!!"_

_The arrow turned red.Kagome shot.It went right threw Naraku's heart.His face went pale as he crashed to the ground.Kikyo walked from the forest.Kagome watched as he became dust.Kagome ran to Inuyasha.The dim whole shard laid on the ground.Kikyo walked over to it and picked it up.It didn't purify in her hands.He never would..since she was dead.Kikyo walked over to Kagome,and Inuyasha.Kagome healed him with her source of power,He hugged Kagome back.They stood as Kikyo approached.Kikyo gave Kagome the jewel.It shined a bright light.Kagome looked at Inuyasha"Do you still wish to become full-fledge?"He shook his head.Kagome closed her eyes,and thought of her wish"Return into my body"It shined and disappeared"Miroku,and Sango walked over.She also healed Miroku._

_Sango whispered"We did it...it's finally over"Kagome smiled"Yeah"_

_**At The Hut:After Barring Kaede**_

_Kagome repeated"You're leaving with Kikyo?"Inuyasha avoided Kagome's misty blue/gray eyes"Yes...I'm going to hell with her...I promised...I never brake my promise"Kagome noticed the jewel had become a necklace around her neck instead of returning in her body.Kagome stood up"I...shall return home...that's what I PROMISED my mother,and brother...after all this was over...I'd stay home"Shippo hugged Kagome crying"I'll miss you Kagome!"Kagome knelt down to Shippo"I'll always be with you Shippo...in your heart"Kagome hugged him.Next was Sango,then Miroku.Sango had tears.Inuyasha was walking her to the well.Kikyo was going to wait in the forest._

_**The Well**_

_They stood in front of the well.The rain had stopped finally.Inuyasha pushed her wet bangs out her face"I'll miss you so much,Kagome"Kagome hugged Inuyasha"I'll miss you so much more,Inuyasha"Inuyasha hugged her tightly to him.Kagome whispered"I want to tell you something I've been hiding"Inuyasha pulled back"What?"Kagome smiled up at him with tear fell eyes"I love you...I've always loved you"Inuyasha whispered"So do I...I...I love you more,Kagome"Kagome let him capture her lips in a sweetend kiss.He pulled back"Maybe one day...we might meet again"Kagome shook her head"You'll be gone..."Inuyasha whispered"Nothings impossible,Kagome"Kagome smiled"I'll wait for you"He captured her lips one last time,but french kiss.He pulled back"We'll meet again"Kagome hugged hm one last time.Kagome took the beads off from around him,and put it around her"To remeber you"Inuyasha smirked and showed her the locket she had given him"I've still had this around my neck,and I'll never take it off"Kagome kissed his cheek.He hugged Kagome one last time,and ran off"Goodbye,Kagome!"He ran off.Kagome wiped her tears as another familar voice came"So you're leaving I see?"Kagome turned arouns and smiled"Hey Kouga"Kouga walked up to her"I'll miss you a lot,Kagome"Kagome hugged Kouga"I'll miss you as well...you better get back to Ayame"He pulled away"Yeah...goodbye"He kiss her forehead,and left.Kagome whispered"Goodbye"Kagome heard Rin's voice come.She was know 11.Kagome hugged her"Hey there Rin...I'll miss you as well"Rin cried in her arms"I'll miss you a lot,Kagome"Sesshomaru leaned against a tree.Rin pulled back.Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru"Even though you don't or might not feel the same way"I'll miss you as well...never get tired of seeing you,and Inuyasha fight"Kagome hugged Sessshomaru.He did something surprisingly.He hugged back.Kagome pulled back"You're a great big brother to me,and a great Father to Rin"He nodded"Goodbye Kagome"Kagome smiled,and walked to the well"Goodbye Fudeal Era...may my heart,purity,and soul be with you"She jumped into the well.She was swallowed by a familar purple light.Te entrance was covered with wood.Sealed.It read in Japanese"Here who a young girl help us all,Kagome Ava Higrashi"_

_**A Week Later**_

_Kagome got into a college with some of her friends,but wouldn't be leaving til it was near summer,and it was only Spring.Kagome descided to give Hojo a chance.He'd been acting very strange.She was going to tell him tonight at a pasrty.They couldn't be together.It just wouldn't work.Plus...she was already in love.Kagome stepped out her shower,and into her cool room,and dried off.Kagome put her under clothing on,then she put on 'Sky Blue Wilma Skirt,a ''Sky Blue Padded Chloe Tank,and a 'Sky Blue Metallic Rhinestone Sandals'_

_She heard her mother call"Kagome!Hojo is here!"Kagome called"Coming!"Kagome tied a ribbon in her hair to hold her hair in a ponitail.Kagome walked out,and jogged down the stairs.Hojo looked as though he dyed his hair raven,and he his use to be brown eyes were now just black.Black as night.He had on a black,and white striped shirt,black faded jean shorts,and timberlands.Kagome walked up to him"Are you ready?"Hojo smirked"I am"Kagome turned to her mother"See you later tonight.."Hataru smiled"Drive safely!"Hojo called back"I will!"_

_Hojo opened the passenger door for Kagome.Kagome got in,and he closed the door.He soon got into the drivers side after.Kagome asked"Hojo...are you feeling okay...you seem...different"Hojo smirked"Oh...I'm not different...Kagome...sometimes change is good"Kagome smiled forcedly"Okay...um...so where are we going"Hojo smirked"A club...a bunch of friends of ours are there.They're celebrating our graduation.Since no one did after graduation"Kagome smiled"Okay...fine with me"_

_**Club:Heated and Sweet**_

_Kagome and Hojo danced,talk to friends,dace,and talk to friends.Surpriseningly...she was enjoying herself.they sat at the bar.Kagome asked"I really need to tell you something Hojo...it's important"Hojo took her hand"Follow me to a quieter place"They walked to a back romm.He closed it.Kagome didn't see him lock it.Hojo sat beside Kagome"So...what was it you needed to tel me,Kagome?"Kagome got comfortable on the dark red colored beds sheets.Kagome smiled"Well you see...I've been threw a lot,and...I'm not sure I want to go out with you,or start anything.What I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with someone else...I'm sorry"_

_Hojo had a firm look on his face.He looked REALLY angry by this"Who is you talking about"Kagome scooted away from his"His name?Uh...Inuyasha"Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand and yabked her toward him.He captured her lips.Kagome pulled away"Did you hear a word I was saying Hojo!?"Hojo pushed Kagome against the bed"I heard you alright!"He took his shoes,and her sandals off.Kagome's heart skipped a beat"W...What are you doing!?"Hojo put her hands above her head"What does it look like"Kagome tried all the strength she gained in the Fedual Era to get him off her,but he tightened his hold.Everthing was useless.She couldn't get free.Hojo began to kiss down her neck.Kagome had hot tears falling down her face"No!Hojo!Stop this!What has gotten into you!Help!Someone!Please help me!"Hojo pulled back and smirked"With that loud music playing in there...do you think anyone can hear you scream?"Kagome cried silently"What's gotten into you?"Hojo smirked"My parents kill my little sister then themselves...I'm alone!Do you hear me,Kagome!I'm alone...and tonight...I'm going to entertain myself with you..."He held her hands with only one of his.He took her shirt off,and kissed down her neck.Kagome countiued to struggle but it was useless,but she wouldn't give up.Even though she knew she wouldn't get free.He took her skirt,and under graments off slowly.Kagome screamed"Stop it!No!"He unzipped his jeans and jabbed himself into her.Kagome screamed in pain._

_Horror,terrier,and much more horrible feelings went threw Kagome as Hojo raped her._

_Nothing but darkness,nothing but the gloomy sky.Will she ever be hold again._


	2. What Happened After That

Hey!Red-Miko Here!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misadventurous Mist Chp.2"What Happened After That"

_Kagome squinted at the light that shown threw the rooms window.Kagome shot up.Hojo was gone.Kagome crawled up,and cried to herself.She forced herslef up,and put her clothing back on.Kagome walked out the room.Holding herself,as she walked home._

_**The Shrine**_

_Kagome walked in.Hatau yelled"Where have you benn young lady it's-...why are you crying"Kagome hugged her mother"I'm so scared,Mom!"Hataru asked"What happened dear!?"Kagome sobbed"He raped me,Mom...Hojo...he raped me"Souta yelled in anger"What!?"Hataru had tears falling down her eyesSouta...call the police...now!"Souta ran to the phone and did what he was told.He explained everything.Hataru sobbed"Oh Kagome!I do my best to protect you,and I fail!"Kagome shook her head"No...I knew he wasn't the same...I should've denied his offer to go out"Kagome was shaking in Hataru's arms._

_**A Week Later**_

_Kagome cried in her mothers arms.Hataru asked"Are you sure!?"_

_The women nodded"I'm sure...we did all the test.Your daughter is pregnant...excuse me"Hataru blinked back tears and made Kagome look at her"Kagome...I'll help you...ever step of the way"Kagome hug her mother,and nodded.Hataru hugged Kagome close to her._

_**Three Years Later**_

Kagome stepped out her shower,and wrapped a towel around herself.Kagome dried herself off,and put on her under clothing.She put on blue jeans,and a blue hoodie tank top.Kagome walked out,her room,and into the next.She knelt down to the bed.There in the bed asleep was her three year old son.There sat her son.He had long burnette hair.It was in a indian braid.(Like Bankotsu of the Band Of Seven)

Kagome whispered"Takeo...wake up,sweety!"He opened his eyes.They were a misty blue/gray eyes.He sat up"What is it,Mommy?"Kagome smiled"Time to get up dear"Kagome dressed him after an shower.She put on him a black t-shirt,and black faded jeans,and his black reebok tennis shoes.

_**DownStairs:Kitchen**_

Takeo chewed his food"Where are we going,Mom?"Kagome smiled"To your grandmothers house"Takeo smiled"Will Souta be there?"Kagome nodded"Indeed he will"Takeo cheered"Yah!"Kagome took his empty plate,and put it in the sink.Kagome smiled"Let's go!"They walked out,and got into Kagome's black truck.

_**The Shrine**_

Kagome knocked on the door.Hataru answered the door.Takeo hugged her"Grandma!"Hataru smiled"Hey there,Takeo!"Kagome closed the door behind her"Hey Mom...I'm about to go to Yumi's...we're heading to work"Hataru smiled"What time will you be back?"Kagome smiled"Around sunset"

Hataru smiled"Okay...go play Takeo"Takeo smiled"Bye Mommy!"Kagome knelt to him"Kiss"He kissed her cheek,and went calling for his uncle"Uncle Souta!"She heard Souta call"Up here Ken!"

He called him by his middle name.Kagome called"Keep an eye on him Souta!"Souta called"Yeah!Okay,bye sis!"Kagome smiled"Bye Mom I'm out"Hataru closed the door when Kagome was gone.

_**Fedual Era**_

Sango called"Miroku!Miroku!Where'd he go?"

A 14 year old Shippo walked out the hut with Sango,and Miroku's 2 year old daughter Chika.Shippo asked"Where'd he go?"(In this story Rin is younger than Shippo,and Souta.Souta's 14 as well.He's older than Shippo by a year.Rin is 14 as well but is younger than Shippo by 2 months,and by Souta a year)

Miroku walked from the forest"No worry...I'm here...I thought I had saw something red"Sango asked"You're daydreaming...theres no way you could've seen Inuyasha"Miroku shrugged"I guess"Shippo gasped"L...l...l...l...look behing you!"Sango,and Miroku turned around,and gasped.There stodd Inuyasha.In his red suite,with his sword on his side.Shippo asked"How is it true that you're alive!?"Inuyasha smirked"I only had to stay down there for exactly 3 years"Sango smiled"Glad to see you...so how was it"Inuyasha groaned"Horrible...Kikyo was also brought back.She's still trying to make me love her again"Miroku asked"What do you plan on doing know that you're back?"Inuyasha smirked"I'll try to get to the Mondern time at sun set to see Kagome"Miroku looked at Sango who looked at Inuyasha"A week later...it rained really hard...the new owner here,Asuka,she told me the young priestess that protected his village was in danger.Something happened in the Fedual Era...but we don't know what.We tried getting into the well...it was useless"Shippo whispered sadly"I hope she's alright"Inuyasha seemed VERY disturbed by this.

A younggrls voice came,about 20,like Kagome"She is well know...but her soul has yet to heal...you'll have to find out what happened on your own.I can tell you this...unless it's you Inuyasha...she WON'T go around another man again"Sango looked confused"I still can put that riddle together"Asuka has shouder length red hair,and bright jade eyes"Sun set...is when it MAY open.If you desire the right thing.Love not need"Inuyasha nodded"It's love alright"Sango smiled"We're coming as well"Asuka asked"Something tells me you should saw Chika as an surprise"Inuyasha smirked at Miroku,and Sango"About time"They rolled they're eyes.Same 'ol same 'ol "muttered Shippo.

_**SunSet**_

They stood around the well.Inuyasha had his eyes closed and for sme odd reason.The well began to glow.The wood popped off the well.Inuyasha smirked"Let's go!"He jumped in.Then Sango,Miroku,and Shippo.

_**Mondern Time**_

Inuyasha knocked on the door.Hataru opened the door with a smile but when she saw Inuyasha she squeaked"Inuyasha!Hurry,and come in"They all walked in.Hataru called"Souta keep Takeo upstairs"Souta came downstairs and gasped.It turned into anger"Why is he here!?Why don't you run back to Kikyo!"Hataru yelled"Souta upstairs now!"Souta yelled"Gladly!"When he slammed his room dorr everyone jumped.(Shippo is a human teenagers height just to let you know)

Inuyasha was confused"What I do"Hataru had tears in her eyes at the memory"Look...Kagome will be here any moment...I know she'll be angry at me but I have to tell you because I know she won't"Inuyasha asked"W...what happened to Kagome?"Kagome blinked back tears"A week after she returned from the Fedual Era...she went to go to a party with her friend Hojo..."She said his name forcedly but went on"I didn't see what happened,and if I did...I'd be broken inside just like Kagome.He raped Kagome,Inuyasha"Inuyasha's face paled"W..what"

Hataru went on"And she got pregnant...upstairs she has a 3 year old son.His name is Takeo.Hojo...was not found.He tried to claim custody of Takeo,and even tried to brake into her house once o twice.Kagome was so pissed at him she almost...killed him.Her Uncle...her Fathers brothe moved down here.Right beside Kagome's home...to protect her,and Takeo"Sango asked"Why is Souta angry at Inuyasha though"

Hataru sighed"Inuyasha...Souta remebers when Kagome told him you made a promise to her...to protect her,and you weren't there to protect her.Souta knew you choose Kikyo's promise over Kagome's"

Inuyasha shook his head"I can't believe this"They heard the front door close,and Kagome walked into the kitchen.She stopped dead in her track"Tell me I'm dreaming"

Hataru blinked back her tears.Kagome whispered"You didn't"Hataru sighed"Kagome...i knew that you w-

Kagome yelled"Forget it!I'm leaving!"Kagome stomped up the stairs.Inuyasha looked at the spot Kagome once stood.Kagome returned down stairs.Souta was yelling at Kagome.Kagome yelled"Souta...it isn't my fault!"She walked out the door,and put Takeo in the back,and turned to Souta"What are you not expecting me to do,Souta!"Souta hissed"He choose Kikyo over you!"Kagome sighed"Don't you think I know that!I'm not dumb,Souta!"Inuyasha,and the others walked out.Inuyasha whispered"Ka...Kagome"Kagome looked him straight into the eye.She heard Takeo crying for her.Kagome looked back at him"I have to go"Inuyasha grabbed her arm"I want to talk to you"Kagome took her arm back"Don...don't touch me,Inuyasha...and theres nothing to talk about"

A car pulled up.Kagome's heart skipped a beat.Souta came back out the house with his bat.Kagome took Takeo out the truck,and gave him to Sango"take him in the house"She nodded.Hojo stepped out the car.Kagome yelled"You're not suppose to be here,Hojo!"Hojo yelled"Let me see him,Kagome!"Kagome yelled"No!Get the hell out of here before I do more damage than before"Souta yelled"Hojo...if you lay a hand on Kagome or Takeo you WILL regret it!"Hojo snorted"As if...you don't scare me _Souta_ just like your Uncle.Souta marched toward him.Kagome grabbed the bat,and yelled"Go in the house!I can fight my own battles"Inuyasha yelled"Hojo!"Kagome turned to Inuyasha and pointed the bat at him"You just can't come back and try to protect me,Inuyasha!I take care...of myself!Just go back to the Fedual Era with Kikyo!"Kagome felt someone grab her arm.Kagome turned around to see Hojo glaring down at her,and Kagome glared right back"Get your hands off me,Hojo!"Kagome had a tear fall down her face.Hojo hissed"If you would of accepted me long back...this would of never happened!Now...let me see Takeo!"Kagome yanked her arm away"I said keep your hands off of me!I don't want you to touch me!What part of that don't you understand!"Kagome's Uncle,Ryuu,came stmping down the road.He grabbed Hojo by the arm"Get out of here before I call the cops,Hojo!"Kagome wiped her tears away.Her eyes turning gold.Hojo glared at Kagome"Watch your back,Kagome!"Kagome yelled"Not you watch yours!"Kagome walked into the house and knelt to her crying 3 year old.Trying to stop his tears.Hojo looked at her Uncle with hard eyes"I will get Takeo...one way...or another"He got in his car and sped off.Everyone went inside.Takeo finally stopped crying.He wouldn't stop holding on to Kagome.He whispered"Why is Daddy so mean to you,Mommy"Kagome cried silently"don't worry about it,Takeo...we're staying here tonight,okay"He nodded.Kagome pulled back,and wiped his tears.She looked at her mother.She nodded"Let's go sweety...I'll put you to bed"Kagome wiped her oen tears away"She turned back to her use to be group"Why is it when you arrive...things get all screwed up?"

Sango whispered"Kagome...we didn't know this had happened"Kagome stood up"Just forget it"Shippo kept his mouth shut.Souta leaned against the wall with an pissed off face.Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...I'm so sorry"Kagome shook her head"Theres not enough sorrys to make things go back to the way they were,Inuyasha"Miroku asked"He's back...why isn't he in jail?"Kagome shook her head"His parents were killed that day he hurt me...he came after me...when they looked for him he wasn't there.He only appears when he wants to see Takeo...and it won't happen anymore...he's like another Naraku...he hides in the Shadows til he is fully entergized"Kagome heard something crash upstairs.They heard Hataru scream,and Takeo yelling"No"Kagome ran up the stairs.Souta,and Ryuu followed.

Inuyasha and the rest tried follow but Ryuu yelled"Stay here!"

_**Upstairs**_

Hojo had broke threw the window,and grabbed Takeo.Takeo yelled"No!Let me go!Daddy,let me go!I hate you!"Kagome cried"Let him go,Hojo!"Hojo shook his head"No...I want my son!"Kagome's eyes went gold"Let...him...go!"Souta yelled"Kagome...calm down!"Hojo touched the shikon necklace around Takeo's necklace.Takeo gasped.It began to darken.Kagome hissed"Get your hands off of that!"Hojo tried to take it off,but it wouldn't"You put a spell on it!"Takeo's eyes darkened"Mommy...help me..."Kagome took a step,and she was beside Hojo.She took Takeo and threw him to Souta.He caught him bridal style.Hojo slapped Kagome.Kagome punched him,and grabbed him by his neck.A line of blood rolled down her cheek.Hojo smirked"What are you gonna do?Kill me?"Kagome's nails sharpened"It' sure be a pleasure,Hojo..."Hojo smirked"In front of our son?"Kagome dropped Hojo.Hojo held up the jewel"Thanks...did I tell you...I found out about the Fedual Era?I guess I will be another Naraku...but much better"He vanished.His laugh sounding exactly like Naraku's.Kagome fell to her knees and punched the floor"Danm it,danm it,danm it!"Takeo ran to his mother.Kagome hugged him back,and sat him on the bed.Kagome took her chain necklace off,and put it around his neck,and it shined red"No one should know how to break this one"Takeo's eyes became they're normal color again"Why do I have to wear these necklace thingys?"Kagome smiled"I'll tell you when you get older"Inuyasha,and the rest rushed in.Takeo wiped the blood off Kagome's cheek.It shine,and healed.Kagome kissed his forehead"You're learning fast"Takeo looked confused"Huh?"Kagome smiled"Never mind that...I'll see you in the morning"Kagome kissed his forehead and walked out the room.Inuyasha and the others followed.Hataru turned the light out,and left the door cracked.

_**DownStairs**_

Kagome finally let Inuyasha talk to her.They went outside to the Sacred Tree.Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand"Please,Kagome...I came back for you...they gave me a descion...stay with Kikyo,or return with Kikyo"Kagome sighed"Everything has to do with her doesn't it?"Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an hug and whispered"I wanted to get Kikyo out of the way...so when I returned...we could be together in peace"Kagome laid her head on his chest,and spoke with her eyes closed"Peace is far now...Hojo got the jewel,and I think Naraku is some how going to pop up,again"Inuyasha whispered"Well...that's another job for our pack"Kagome smiled"I missed you,Inuyasha"Inuyasha whispered"I missed you as well...do you forgive me?"Kagome nodded"Yeah...but it's going to take Souta a while.He's been threw a lot.Including fights,broken hearts and all the other teen stuff"Inuyasha laughed"I'll talk to him...but for know..."

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck,and kissed him back.Inuyasha put his hands on her waist,and kissed her passionately.Inuyasha pulled back"In the end...hopefully...everythings gonna be cool"Kagome smiled"Let's just hope Takeo likes you"Inuyasha smirked"Yeah...he didn't even notice me here"Kagome smiled"To much was going on...I was forced for the second year to let Hojo see Takeo...but he got banded from it because he TRIED to kidnap Takeo.That's the only way he knows Hojo"Inuyasha whispered"No need to worry Kagome...if you allow it...I'd like to be his Father"

Kagome stared deeply into his eyes"R...really?"Inuyasha nodded.Kagome hugged Inuyasha"Yes...I'd love for you to do that"Inuyasha whispered"I'm glad"

_**Later That Night**_

Inuyasha sat on the stairs dozing off.When his head went limp it shot back up as if on a mission to keep watch out for a robery.A familar yet irritated voice came"Why won't you go to sleep?"Inuyasha turned around to see Souta with a black shirt on,and black jeans.Inuyasha asked"Going somewhere?"Souta looked sort of jumpy"What's it to you?"Inuyasha sighed"Can I join you?"

Souta looked behind him as if he just stolen something"Alright but you have to put a hat,and NOT tell anyone"Inuyasha looked at him confused but took the at he gotten from the closet.Inuyasha put it on,and followed him into the night.It was like 3AM

What was he up too?

_**On The Road**_

The walked down the side walk.Souta had on a black leater jacket.Inuyasha asked'So you hate me that much?"Souta whispered"No comment"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Look,Souta...the reason I left with that wretch so that when I returned I could be with Kagome...if you're mature enough...you'd understand like Kagome did"

Souta sighed"Look...the only reason I was angry at you was because I was kid when happened...do you know how hard it was to watch Mom,and Kagome cry.My Grandfaher died,and my Father abanded us...I was the only boy to protect them...that's the only reason,but I guess I can forgive you"Inuyasha smirked"Thanks...you don't know how much that counts"They walked up to a abanded park.About three boys stood by a thick tree,but not as thick as the Sacred Tree.Souta whispered lowly"Stay here...even if a fight brakes,Inuyasha,STAY HERE"Inuyasha nodded"Right"

Souta walked over to them.One had spikey blonde hair,and hazel eyes.Another had long burnette hair,and jade eyes,and the last one had shoulder length raven hair,and pruple eyes.

Souta whispered"Kenji,Seien,Katashi..."

Katashi was the oldest.He was the one with the spikey hair.He smirked"You showed up,Souta...the only thing we wanted was the man that hurt your sister"Souta looked confused"Why would you want to help me?"

The one with the long burnette hair was Seien smirked"We want you to be in our little boys club...you've seemed to go threw school on your own...so...we're impressed"Souta smirked"I accept...and his name is Hojo...Hojo Akitoki.Remeber what I told you about the Fedual Era?"

Kenji smirked"Yes...we still seem to be...unsure to believe this-

Souta pointed"See that boy of there...he's half demon,and my sisters boyfriend"

Katashi gasped"He has silver hair!"Souta smirked"Exactly...very unusal.He's half human,half demon.Has a sword with the power to kill 100 demons in his path.A journey is already in our path...Hojo has gone to the Fedual Era...I presume"

Seien smirked"I like his way of talking,Katashi"

Katashi smirked"You're know our co-leader...when I'm not around...you are"Souta smiled"Awesome...won't let you down"

Kenji asked"You'll let us know when we're leaving to the Fedual Era right?"

Souta nodded"Promise...I'll give you a call to the cell"The nodded.Kenji yawned"This meeting is offically over,eh Katashi?"

Katashi nodded"Yeah...see you later...and here's your necklace"He held up a 'Desel Collage Mix Media Leather Necklace with a Snake's Tooth' Kenji took it,and put it around his neck.Katashi smirked"I have one as well,but different from you all...Kenji,and Seien have the same"

Kenji and Seien had a 'Mixed Charm Necklace'

And Satoshi(I'm chaning the leaders nem...Satoshi sounds so much better...forgive me.His name is Satoshi now)

And Satoshi had a 'Juicy Couture Horn Medallion Necklace'

Souta asked"Do you always want them to be around your neck?"Satoshi nodded"You're not suppose to take it off"Souta smirked"Come here"Souta took satoshi's necklace.Not off though.He closed his eyes.He pulled away,and did Kenji then Seien.Souta smirked as he did himself"Try taking them off"they tried and tried.Satoshi asked"What's you do!?"Souta smirked"A little magic.A spell,but I'm the only one that can take it off,and you Satoshi is the only one that can take mine off"Satoshi smirked"Nice...we better leave...catch you later"

Souta nodded and walked back over to Inuyasha.Inuyasha asked"Why were you pointing at me?"Souta smirked"If I tell you...you can't get mad"Inuyasha asked"What did you say?"

Souta shrugged"I told them who,and what you were,and where you from"Inuyasha looked surprised"What did they do?"Souta showed him the necklace"I'm apart of they're group now...and...they're coming with us to the Fedual Era...I didn't even ask sis if I could go yet"Inuyasha smirked"You're older now,and she promised she'd let you go when you got older,didn't she?"Souta snapped"Yep!thanks for the reminder"

Inuyasha smirked"No problem"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome yelled at Souta"you told them what!?"Souta winced"Can you hear?I probably can't anymore"

Kagome sighed"How did they react"Souta smirked"They took how you did when you founf out he was half demon...and human"Kagome smiled"Okay...that's a surprise...but...I guess you can come along to the Fedual Era"Souta cheered"Yes!"Kagome laughed.Souta asked"What about Takeo...you CAN'T leave him here...maybe someone in the village can watch,and protect him"Sango jumped in"Asuka can...she's the new caretaker of Kaede's Village"Kagome smiled"Okay..then I'll leave him there"

Shippo asked"When do we leave?"Kagome smiled"Tonight would be best...I have a feeling theres a lot to be dealed with"Inuyasha stood up"Then it's set...we leave tonight...no change in scheldue"All"Right!"


	3. Our Endless Voyage

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misadventurous Mist Chp.3"Our Endless Voyage"

_**Nightfall**_

Everyone said there goodbyes to Hataru,and Ryuu.Souta's friends were coming as was planned.They all jumped into the well.Ready to see what they're destinys will be.

_**Fedual Era**_

They walked to Asuka's hut.Kagome explained about keeping Takeo safe.She was all over Chika.Who had to stay as well.Takeo,and Chika soon fell asleep.Sango asked"Shall we leave know?"Kagome looked at Inuyasha"Should we?"Inuyasha nodded"Yeah...dawn will soon be heading in.I talked to Kouga,Ayame,and Sesshomaru...they said they'd meet us at Haruka Village"Kagome stood"Let's get a move on"Kagome had her arrows on her back,and some other stuff in puches on her waist,and legs.Sango whispered to Inuyasha"Why do I get the feeling we're going to see a new Kagome in battle"Souta smirked"You will...she trains Takeo everyday...you'll be surprised"They looked at Souta in intrest.

_**Haruka Village**_

Everyone met up.Sesshomaru supposed they stayed at the Village until dawn.Rin's long raven hair now had blood red high lights,and her eyes seemed to be hazel.Souta kept looking her way every so often.Kagura,and Kanna were joining them.Usually Kagome would greet someone but she had not said a word to anyone.Every since she left Takeo with Asuka.Soon everyone was asleep except Kagome,and Sango.Sango asked"Kagome...you've changed a lot"Kagome smiled"What do you expect?"

Sango shrugged"Why do your eyes turn gold when you get angry?"Kagome smiled"My mother told me I have Neko blood in me...from my Fathers side of the family"

Sango gasped quietly"Whoea...Nekos are VERY rare..."Kagome smiled"Yeah"

Sango asked"What's this talk about you being a good fighter?"Kagome snorted"Good?I'm a perfect fighter...when Takeo was born.My Uncle trained me til I bled,and my Father showed up to train me as well which kind of made we soooo happy...to be in his arms felt like I was 4years old again"Sango smiled"Why did he leave?"

Kagome sighed"My mother had another mans son,Souta,and he left.He only visted on MY birthday...Souta believes what he wants to believe,now"

Sango smiled"How long were you scarred?"Kagome looked at the starry sky"Til I was 18...I had to heal a little just for Takeo.Now that Inuyasha is back...I feel so much better.I think I've fully healed,and all my strength is back"

Sango smiled"Then good for you...I think you should get some rest...I'm off to bed"Kagome smiled"Goodnight"Kagome got up,and walked to the back room,and walked in.Inuyasha laid in a matt,asleep.Kagome slowly went to her knees and crawled over to him.Kagome kissed his cheek.Inuyasha stirred.Kagome crawled in with him.He opened his eyes"About time you got tired"Kagome smiled"Goodnight,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha pulled her close to him"I love you"Kagome smiled"I love you too"

They soon both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Dawn**_

After everyone ate,and was fully strecth,and energized.They had to wait for Kagome.She had disappeared.Sesshomaru asked"What's up?"

Sango sighed"Kagome's no where to be found"Inuyasha tapped his foot inpatiently.Souta smirked"She'll be back in a bit"

_**Kagome's POV**_

Kagome sat down panting.She had finished her training for the day.She hoped Takeo did the same.Kagome cupped some water in her hand from the spring.Kagome siped the cool water.A deep sinister voice came"Why...you sure do look beautiful now"

Kagome jumped up,and turned around to see no one"Whose there?"

He hissed on her neck"Behind you!"Kagome squeaked as someone grabbed her around her waist,and pulled her to them"Don't be afraid"

She felt someone kiss her on the neck.Kagome turned around to see Naraku.Kagome tried to pull away.Kagome kicked him where the sun didn't shine.Naraku fell to his knees.Kagome ran out the forest,and down the hill of trees.She heard Naraku yell so loud birds flew away in horror.He had yelled"You'll pay for that!You wretch!"Kagome just wanted to get out the forest.She knew exactly what he had in mind on doing to her.Kagome finally got back to the hut.Everyone looked pale,and concerned.Kagome panted.Souta asked"Whose voice was that?"Kagome looked up at him"Naraku"Inuyasha asked"What happened"Kagome blinked back tears"Nothing...let's head out"Sango looked at Miroku who looked at Inuyasha who looked at Kagome.

No one said another word.Kouga and Ayame were told what had happened to her,and were upset about it.Inuyasha seemed pissed because he knew what Naraku TRIED to do with HIS Kagome.

_**The Trail**_

Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome,and she stayed by him trying to figure stuff out"_Hojo...what did you do you idiot?It can't be possible he be alive_" Just as she thought. There was a loud crash. They turned around to seee Hojo. His eyes were a MediumSlateBlue. His hair was long,and it was raven with MediumSlateBlue highlights. He had a black staff. With a very sharp handle it looked like it'd cut wind. Kagome grabbed an arrow. Hojo smirked"Naraku has made me very powerful.Go ahead,and try and kill me with those tiny arrows" Kagome felt useless. Her arrow glowed a blue color. She never seen this before. Kagome aimed the arrow at Hojo,and whispered"Here it goes" Kagome let got it flew unseen no one knew where it went it disappeared. Kagome could see it. It went right threw his barrier and bursted it. Kagome thought"_It's a Anti-Barrier arrow!Awesome!It's like...Inuyash's red Tensuiga_" Hojo spat"Damn it all!" Inuyasha revealed his sword"Now you die,basturd!" Inuyasha ran toward Hojo,and yelled"Wind Scar!" The source of energy raced toward Hojo. Hojo smirked,and swung his staff around. The Wind Scar was devoured by his staff. It was all static. Like lightening. Hojo swung his sword. The backlash wave was sent back at Inuyasha. Kagome skid in front of Inuyasha and hit the force with her bow,and it reflected. Hojo was surprised but moved out the way. The energy hit a tree. The tree was cut up into pieces. Hojo glared at Kagome,and she glared right back. Hojo spat"You'll pay for that" Sango clenched her Hiriakotsu,and yelled"Bring it on then,coward!" Hojo began to spin his staff slowly"You want me to bring it do you,human" Kagome whispered"What are you?" Hojo smirked"I'm demon...if you must know" Kagome's eyes went completely gold. She was getting use to taking over the Neko power. Sango asked"Are you just gonna sit there and swing that staff" Hojo smirked"You're very slow for a demon slayer" Kagome looked closely at the staff. She closed her eyes then opened them. There was a blue light around the staff. Kagome felt drown in to it. Kagme looked away then at Hojo who was smirking at her.

Sango yelled"Alright...I'm getting sick of seeing your face!Hiriakotsu!" She let it fly toward. Hojo turned to the left,and the Hiriakotsu went toward Kagome. Kagome spat"Damn it!" She ducked low as she could. Sango yelled"Kagome!" Hojo laughed"Shouldn't of looked so hard,Kagome" Kagome spat"Basturd!" He turned back toward everyone. Inuyasha growled. Trying to find a way to get him away from his little plan. Souta,Seien,Satishi,and Kenji watched. Miroku whispered"Kagome was hiponotized by the staff meaning if we attack...it'll be like us attacking Kagome" Kagome took a deep breath exhaled,and closed her eyes as she did so. Kagome thought"_Mother told me...Midoriko was her sister,and I have a lot of her power.So...if I focus on my power and Midoriko.Maybe I can get some answers_" A red light surrounded Kagome. Miroku asked"She's meditaing" Inuyasha yelled"At a time like this!" Miroku smirked"We have to distract Hojo" Sango grabbed her Hiriakotsu"Pleasure!Yo Naraku the 2nd!" Hojo took his eyes off Kagome,and to Sango"What do you want?Do you want to die that much" Miroku asked"What has Kagome ever done to you!?" Hojo stopped spinning his staff and pointed it at Inuyasha"I knew she fell in love with someone else,and I found out it was you" Inuyasha glared at him. Hojo smirked"So...I decided to _force _her to have a child from me.When I get Takeo...he'll come back,and kill his mother" Sango spat"Basturd!" Inuyasha yelled"You better not come within a yard of Takeo,Hojo!" Hojo laughed"Who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do half breed!"

_**Kaogme's POV**_

_Midoriko appeared in Kagome's vision"What is it,Kagome...I'm impressed" Kagome smiled"I need your help.I...I can;t fight like this...a miko can only shot arrows,and a neko...I don't know what they can do" Midoriko smiled"You are very wrong.A neko,and a miko combined is a DarkFairy.Very rare.I was one of those,as well as your mother,and my sister Hataru" Kagome asked"Then tell me what I can do" Midoriko had a VERY long sword(A bit longer than Inuyasha's sword.Add Sesshomaru's.Longer than that) Midoriko smiled"This is a very ancient sword.Inu no Taisho banished any one to have this sword even himself.It is called Kumori Kira.Meaning Shadow Killer.Every body has a sahdow.You can control the dead with the Attou.Meaning Overshadow,and OverPower.This is a wind controller,and other nekos will appear just to be at your aid" Kagome whispered"Whoea" Mirodriko smiled"Yeah...many other.Like Aisu,for ice blade.Kasai for Fire Blade,and Sakashima.Those are all the techniques.The last one is Sandangamae Ken.You'll have two Kumori Kira's,but this technique is very hard to master.You'll lose a lot of Kuro Sutamina.The Dark Energy you have within your miko side,human side,and neko side" Kagome looked confused"Human side?I have no-_

_Midoriko cut her off"Your human strength.The human strength that heals you immediately when you a manor cut" Kagome understood"I'll try to master it" Midoriko smiled"This is all you need to know?" Kagome nodded"Yeah.I have a mission,and I ain't gonna rest til...they're dead" Midoriko smiled"Once you touch Kumori Kira...there's no getting away from it.Do you promise to trust your sword with your power,love,faith,destiny,past,and trust?" Kagome nodded"I do" Midoriko put it in her hands and a fairy seal shined. Midoriko smiled softly"There are a few secrets in your life.About your Father" Kagome whispered"I...I'll find out sooner than later" Midoriko smiled"You know how to find me.Goodluck" Kagome nodded"Thanks"_

_**Everyone's POV Again**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her golden eyes looked as though they had sorrow in them. The sorrow of the sword. It was...an unbearable sadness. Kagome had a tear escape her eye. The sword shined in her hand. Everyone wasn't looking at her til Hojo wasn't answering they're questions,pale,and looking at Kagome. Everyone turned to Kagome,and gasped. Souta smirked"Awesome!" Kagome whispered,but her voice sounded as though it had an echo to it. Like someone elses soul was in her. Kagome spoke"You who disobeys the creature of the gate.Is you who shall die" Hojo took one step back as she drew the sword. He whispered"Her era is over powering mine" Kaagome smirked at him. Bangs covering her eyes. Kagome smirked"If you don't make your decison now,Hojo,you will die in that very spot" Hojo spat"Th...this isn't overing,Kagome!" He disappeared. Kagome's eyes became they're normal color as she drew the sword back in. Sesshomaru asked"The Kumori Kira...h..how did you get that Cursed sword!Don't you know the consequences of having that thing" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru"And that'd be?" Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's blue/grey eyes"Well...you're the sword.You're the protector,and the user.You have the soul of the sword,and...you're trapped.You can't esca-

Kagome spat"I already made my vow.To keep the sword" Sesshomaru was beyound any emotion"Who gave that sword to you.My father threw that sword in the depths of hell" Kagome whispered"Midoriko" Sesshomaru sighed"This is horrible" Kagome asked"What is horrible about it?" Sesshomaru shook his head"I don't know.To tell you the truth,but...my father...couldn't even handle it" Kagome whispered"Because he didn't understand it" Sesshomaru asked"Understand it?A swrod" It pulsed. Kagome whispered"It's sorrow.To become one with your swords power...you have to be the sword,and trust it will your life.No matter the glitch.You won't find it's true power til you know your sword"

Sesshomaru watched it pulse,and the sadness in her eyes"You're feeling the swords sorrow now" Kagome nodded"Let's keep looking for that basturd Naraku"


End file.
